


Lips of An Angel

by chanyeolspoutyface



Series: Lips of An Angel [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolspoutyface/pseuds/chanyeolspoutyface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo can't stop staring at Kai's Lips</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains/will contain fairly detailed smut, if that's not your thing then please proceed elsehwere :)  
> cross-posted to AFF.
> 
> ENJOY :DD

Kyungsoo was laying on the couch, chuckling to himself as he watched Kai and Sehun battling each other on the living room floor to gain control of the television remote. The eldest of the two whining and pouting like a small child as he climbed all over the younger, in a desperate attempt to snatch the ever important device. All while the younger held tight to the remote, curling in on himself to keep it out of the other’s reach.

“What’s going on in here?” Kyungsoo’s head snapped up as Suho came to stand in the entryway to the living room, displeasure clear on his face. The two boys stopped fighting and looked up at their leader with wide eyes. 

“Sehun keeps changing the channel!” Kai says grumpily crossing his arms and pouting. Kyungsoo stopped paying attention to what was happening the second Kai had begun to pout, he couldn’t help but to stare at the younger boys full pink lips. He could only imagine how soft they would be, and noting the way they moved as Kai spoke. He quickly looked away when he began to feel the heat rising to his cheeks. Stop staring at him, Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo thought, silently scolding himself. What’s wrong with him? Kai was his friend. Just his friend. His reverie was broken only when he noticed the three boys staring at him. 

“Huh?” he said with wide eyes, clearly not having been paying attention.

“I asked what really happened.” Suho laughed at Kyungsoo’s confused expression. 

“Oh, I don’t really know.” he laughed in response. Suho rolled his eyes and sighed as he took a seat in the recliner next to Kyungsoo, holding his hand out for the remote. The younger boys both groaning, as the released control of the television. Suho quickly settles on a newer action film, one Kyungsoo didn’t really care for. 

Excusing himself to his room for the night, Kyungsoo readies himself for bed, trying his best not to think about the way Kai’s lips had formed that little pout earlier in the living room and hoping he would get enough sleep before their busy schedule the next day. 

 

_The moonlight filtered in through the open window, drenching the beautiful boy in its light. Kai lay on the bed, hair ruffled, plump lips parted slightly. His eyes half open, gaze piercing yet seductive. The boy wore tight black jeans, his dress shirt unbuttoned exposing his toned torso. One hand lay behind his head while he lifted the other slowly motioning for Kyungsoo to come closer. Kyungsoo’s heart fluttered in his chest, with cheeks burning and palms beginning to sweat,  
he was unable to resist the tempting sight before him. He moved slowly to the edge of the bed, crawling on top of the younger boy, only when Kai takes his hand and motions for him to do so. He gazed down at the boy beneath him. “So beautiful,” he whispered, as Kai’s hand reached his cheek and slowly pulled the older boy down. Lips mere centimeters away. Kyungsoo closed his eyes, closing the gap._


	2. Chapter 2

Kyungsoo wakes with a jolt, eyes flying open. He sits panting and drenched in sweat as he remembers the dream. Did he really dream about _kissing Kai?_ He shakes his head and groans, pressing the palm of his hands into his eyes, as if it will somehow remove the dream from his mind. After a few minutes of this he forces himself up and into a cold shower, maybe that will help.

Lost in his own mind, Kyungsoo pads down the hallway to the bathroom, completely oblivious to the man standing just a few feet in front of him until he runs smack into him.

Kai turns around, startled. Kyungsoo looks up at the boy and immediately begins blushing as he remembers the not-so-innocent dream he’d just woken from.  
“I’m s-sorry” he stutters the apology, not waiting for a response as he quickly moves around the younger and enters the bathroom. He runs his hands roughly over his face and through his dark hair as he leans against the bathroom door, his breathing not quite back to normal yet. _What the HELL, Kyungsoo?!_ He screams internally. _GET IT TOGETHER MAN._ He shakes his head, as if to rid himself of his thoughts, and begins to undress. 

He was just about to step into the shower when there is a light knock on the door.  
“Hyung?” comes the soft voice. Kyungsoo wraps himself in a towel and opens the door slightly, just enough to see Kai standing there. He was now able to take note of Kai’s disheveled appearance, his wild hair, eyes still slightly puffy from sleep, clearly he’d woken not long before Kyungsoo had. Kyungsoo gazes at him expectantly, ignoring the butterflies that erupt in his stomach. “I was just wondering if I could shower with you, all the other bathrooms are occupied and we have to leave for rehearsals in like thirty minutes.” Kai bites his bottom lip as he waits for Kyungsoo's response. Kyungsoo swallows thickly, eyes catching the movement of the youngers plump lips. Those damn lips. It takes him a moment to realize what Kai had been asking. 

Kyungsoo groans internally, _he wants to shower with me, why me? Can’t he got to a different Hyung? ugh._ His barely calmed heartbeat picks up once again, pounding in his chest. Not trusting himself to speak, he just nods and moves away from the door. He quickly removes his towel and steps into flow of warm water. Seconds later Kai joins him. He couldn’t help but to stare at the younger boy for a moment. The tan skin, the long lean muscle that perfectly laced his body, his perfect complexion. No matter what Kyungsoo told himself, the boy was breathtaking. Kyungsoo had to remind himself not to stare at the boy as he hurried to wash himself so he could exit the shower, keeping his eyes trained on anything and everything except Kai’s naked body.

Once dried and dressed, Kyungsoo headed for the kitchen where Minseok is perched sweetly on Sehun’s lap, feeding his boyfriend bites of his breakfast and giggling cutely at him. Sehun rolling his eyes and taking the food to the utter delight of the boy in his lap. 

“Get a room!” He shoots in their direction, Kyungsoo shakes his head and sighs. Those two have no self control. Minseok giggles and hits the maknae on the shoulder lightly as Sehun mumbles something about having already done so. 

Kyungsoo can’t help but to imagine Kai and himself in a similar situation. He wonders what it would be like if he Kai would sit on his lap and feed him cutely. He scolds himself once more as he floats around the kitchen, making himself a cup of coffee. He has to stop thinking of Kai like this. It just isn’t healthy. It’s not that he has any problem with his sexuality, he’s known he was attracted to men for as long as he can remember, he just can’t stand the thought of losing his dearest friend, which he was sure would happen if he allowed himself to think of Kai in such a way. His heart ached a little as he sits and contemplates this until Suho came to gather them to leave for rehearsals. 

 

Kyungsoo can hardly pay attention through their rehearsals, his thoughts focused on Kai, especially when the younger boy dances. He watches with interest as the boy moves with such ease and grace he could put the entire Heavenly Host to shame. Even the most innocent of moves become sensual and utterly beautiful when performed by the boy, not to mention the not-so-innocent body rolls and hip thrusts. Kyungsoo can hardly contain his thoughts as he watches the boy, his mind returning, yet again, to the dream he’d had of Kai. He bites his lower lip and blushes as he remembers how badly he’d yearned for the younger boy. His thoughts brought to an abrupt halt when he went crashing into Yixing who’d been dancing beside him, effectively knocking them both to the ground with a loud thud.

Kyungsoo groaned as he pushes himself off of the older male. “I’m so sorry!” he apologized as he helped the flustered man up off of the floor. Yixing gives him a warm smile and hugs him lightly, “It’s okay, Kyungsoo. Accidents happen. Just watch where you’re going next time.” He says with a light chuckle.

 

Kyungsoo topples over himself, Yixing, Chanyeol and just about everyone else, about thirty more times during their rehearsals that day. When they finally returned to the dorm he goes straight to his room, luckily he roomed alone now, since Suho had taken up permanent residence in Yixing’s room. He shuts the door and strips out of his clothes, donning a pair of loose sweatpants while remaining shirtless. He collapses into his bed. Though he was exhausted, his wondering mind kept him from falling asleep. Practice had been a total disaster and he still couldn’t stop thinking of Kai’s dancing. The way his body moved so fluidly to the beat of the music, the way the lights danced across his skin. Everything about the boy was magnificent and it’s about to drive Kyungsoo insane.

He thinks back to his dream, he thinks about how beautiful Kai had looked underneath him. His plump lips parted in a sigh, tongue running over them lazily. Before he knew it Kyungsoo could feel the stirring in his pants. He runs a hand softly over his torso, feeling the defined muscle there, and slowly moves his hands further down to the area just about his waistband. His fingers running in small circles on the soft skin there, still thinking about the younger man. His thoughts skipping between the way Kai dancing, his dream, and Kai in the shower this morning. His hand slips beneath the waistband of his sweats and he runs them along the inside of his thigh, letting out a small sigh when his cock twitches to the mental image of water cascading down Kai’s body. 

He wonders what Kai’s lips would taste like as his hand wraps around the base of his now throbbing member, the other running softly along his stomach and chest. Kyungsoo imagines Kai’s hand wrapped around his cock instead of his own, and he begins stroking the length, groaning at the sensation. In his mind's’ eye he watches Kai wrap those sinful lips around his cock. Kyungsoo moans deeply as he picks up the pace. Jerking his hips up into his own hand as he feels the familiar warmth pooling in his belly. His hand moves almost painfully fast around his aching cock as he imagines Kai moaning his name, begging for him. With one last hard jerk he comes, pleasure flooding over him as he moans Kai’s name. He pants heavily for a few moments as he comes down from the high of his orgasm. He is doomed, he declares to himself as he begins to clean himself up, changing his sweats, and laying back down, now completely exhausted. This time sleep descends upon him almost immediately. 

 

Kai can’t believe what he just witnessed, as he stands shell shocked outside of Kyungsoo’s room.


	3. Chapter 3

Kai hurries back to his room, shutting the door and sitting heavily on the bed, eyes wide as he places a trembling hand over his mouth. Did he really just witness his hyung saying his name while touching himself? Kai had only gone to check on his friend, knowing he’d had a bad day. This was the last thing he’d ever expected to see, especially from Kyungsoo.  
The younger boy sits in silence, absorbing this new information for a few minutes, wondering what it means. Does his best friend have feelings for him? If so, how long has he known and why hasn't he said anything to Kai about it? Shaking his head Kai decides to let it go for the night, mostly because he still can’t believe it. 

The next morning Kyungsoo wakes feeling refreshed and energized, ready to take on the world. He smiles to himself as he gets ready for the day. He hadn’t had the sexy Kai dream again, and he'd already decided to pretend that he'd never fantasized about the younger boy. He was just going to move on from the previous day. Just pretend it had never happened.   
Kyungsoo walks into the kitchen for some breakfast. Once again Minseok is perched on Sehun’s lap, feeding the taller boy bits of bacon while Sehun stared lovingly at the boy in his lap. "You guys are so cute." Kyungsoo chimes with a smile, as he watches from where he leans against the counter, cup of coffee in hand.  
The two boys stop what they were doing to stare at him and then back at each other. Sehun whispering to Minseok,   
"Do you think he's sick?" The older boy nodding seriously in response before asking Kyungsoo if he feels alright.   
"I'm fine?" He answers laughing. Was he no longer allowed to be nice to his friends? Weren't they the ones who always complained of how he teased them? Kyungsoo didn’t have long to think on this as Kai enters the kitchen. 

“Good Morning, Kai!” Kyungsoo says cheerily, giving the boy his trademark heart-shaped smile. “Would you like some coffee? I made a new pot.” His smile falters when the boy completely ignores him. The younger boy says nothing as he sets out to make himself some breakfast. A few moments later he feels an arm wrap around his waist from behind as Kyungsoo rests his chin on Kai's shoulder to watch the other make his breakfast.  
"Hey, whatcha making?" He asks sweetly. Kai's breath hitched as he struggles to respond, the image of his friend calling his name appearing in his mind. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about the whole thing.  
"An omelet." He tries to sound nonchalant, however, the crack in his voice towards the end gives him away. To his relief the dark haired boy doesn’t seem to notice. At least, if he did, he didn’t say anything about it.   
“Oh, well I don’t know if you heard me but I made a new pot of coffee, would you like some?”, the older boy asks as he rests his cheek on his friend's shoulder. Kai can’t breathe properly, he doesn’t want to be this close to Kyungsoo right now. He needs time to think, to get ahold of himself.  
"No thank you." He says coolly, still keeping his eyes trained on the task at hand, refusing to so much as glance at his hyung.   
“Oh, Okay. Hey, what are you doing today?” They had the day off and Kyungsoo figures they'd hang out and watch movies or play video games, which is what they usually do on their off days. Kai only shrugs. "We could do a movie marathon if you want?" the suggestion makes Kai nervous. He can’t say yes because he needs time to think and figure out how to approach Kyungsoo about the previous night; however, he can’t say no because then Kyungsoo would know that something was going on. His chest tightens slightly as he forces an agreement to come out of his mouth.  
A few hours later the two boys lay together on the large sofa in the living room watching some new horror film they'd found on pay per view. Kai sat as still as a statue as Kyungsoo cuddled close to him, not seeming to notice the youngers anxiety. The house is quiet as most of the other members had gone to the mall, with the exception of Sehun and Minseok, who'd gone for bubble tea, and Chanyeol and Baekhyun who'd decided to stay home and "nap." It was nice to just relax for a while. Well, until an a monster appeared on screen, causing Kyungsoo to shriek and bury his head in the crook of Kai’s neck.

The younger boy just chuckled awkwardly and patted his friend on the head softly. "Do we need to turn it off?" He asked the boy next to him. Kyungsoo nods and the younger quickly changes the channel, landing on what appeared to be a romantic comedy. "How's this?" He asked.   
"It's fine" the elder grumbled. 

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but putting his arms around the boy pulling him closer, which was pretty impressive considering he was practically in the boy's lap as it was. They watch the movie for a few moments until a not-so-appropriate scene begins to unravel before their eyes, causing both boys to shift uncomfortably. Kyungsoo can’t help but to steal a glance at his friend. He is presented with Kai’s defined jaw and his flawless skin. His heart beats faster in his chest and his stomach flutters.

Kai could feel Kyungsoo’s heavy gaze, he looks over, eyes locking with the other man. “Why’re you looking at me like that?” he asks nervously as he blushes and his eyes dart away, his heart doing this weird fluttery thing that he can’t really describe and he isn’t quite sure if he likes it or not.   
“Ah, you’re just really handsome. I’m jealous.” Kyungsoo laughs lightly, smile lighting up his face. This type of compliment isn’t unusual from Kyungsoo, but after having seen and heard what his Hyung really thought, the words no longer seem so kind and innocent to Kai’s ears.

“I saw you last night.” Kai blurts, biting his lip hard, nearly drawing blood. He can’t keep it in anymore. Kyungsoo looks at him in confusion. “I heard you say my name, while you..” he trails off. He stares at the tv in front of him. Refusing to look at the older male.   
Kyungsoo’s heart drops to his stomach as he registers the words. He jumps back and away from Kai as he blushes furiously and looks away horrified, tidal waves of pure humiliation crashing over him. The plan to pretend it never happened quickly falling to waste. He'd never even considered that someone could hear him. His eyes burn with the threat of tears. "I-I’m..oh god." He chokes, unable to think of anything to say. Chancing a look at Kai, he immediately regrets the action. With that one look, Kyungsoo saw a million emotions passing through his friend, but he was only able to pinpoint the boys confusion.   
Opening his mouth to try to say something, the elder is immediately cut off by the front door being slammed open in the entryway down the hall. The boys jump at the intrusion as Minseok and Sehun waltz into the living room. An annoyed Sehun, barely visible through the piles of shopping bags in his arms. An empty handed Minseok positively beaming beside him.  
"You guys have to see what Sehun bought me!" Their hyung calls as he tries to retrieve a shopping bag from the bottom of Sehun's pile, sending everything else in the boy’s arms flying.


	4. Chapter 4

Not long after the incident with Sehun and Xiumin, the rest of the members come filing in. Chanyeol and Baekhyun re-emerging from their shared room, looking as if they’d gone on a five mile run instead of napping for four hours. The entire group sits in the living room, talking about their days and their pending comeback. Kyungsoo and Kai making eye contact for a second every now and then, before one would blush and look away awkwardly.

After talking with his friends for a while Kyungsoo bids everyone a goodnight and heads to his room. He changes, washes his face and lays across his bed with a huge sigh. He’d been unable to continue the conversation with Kai, and now he’s unsure of what to do. They work together, they live together, they’re best friends, there’s no way they can just ignore this forever. People would notice if they suddenly stopped being close, they would question what happened.  
Kyungsoo groans and throws his hands over his face. How could he approach this? What could he say that could possibly make this better? The dark haired boy is still thinking heavily on the subject when a light knock sounds at his door.

“Come in.” he calls without moving from his position on the bed. Kai slipped into the room, waiting for Kyungsoo to look up at him before speaking.

“Hey,” he says quietly, looking down at his hands which are playing with the hem of his shirt, a nervous habit he really wants to quit; It gives him away too easily. Kyungsoo looks up at the boy, stammering out a quiet hello, cheeks burning. “I- I just thought we should talk, a-about what happened earlier,” Kai looks at him, holding his breath as he waits for a reply from the older boy.

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.” Kyungsoo’s stomach drops, as he sits up on the bed facing his friend, but not making eye contact. He bites his lip, praying he isn’t about to lose the most important person in his life, he doesn’t think he could handle that right now.

Kai moves to Kyungsoo’s side slowly, as if he’s afraid he’d be scolded if he got too close. Both boys look everywhere but at each other. Kyungsoo squeezes his eyes shut and sighs, they need to have this conversation, but it’s clear neither of them want to. He knows it had probably taken a lot for Kai to come here. He decides to meet him halfway, and would be the one to begin the conversation.

“So that, uh, that happened?” he said it like a question, the tension in the room is almost visible. He shifts uncomfortably. Kai lets out a little laugh,

“Yeah I guess it did,” Kyungsoo looks up at the younger boy, eyes wide as he asked, “Are you going to quit being my friend?” Kai looks shocked.

“What?! No! Of course not!” He says, lip quivering a bit. Kyungsoo quickly moves to grab Kai’s hand, taking it between both of his as he looks at the boy earnestly,

“I’m so sorry, I never wanted you to see that. I never should have even done that. You’re so important to me, Kai. I just don’t want to lose you over this.” Kai’s gaze softens

“I’m not mad, hyung. I just, I’m confused, I guess.” Kyungsoo blushes and nods a little,

“Yeah I can understand that, what can I do to make this better? I’ll do anything.” Kai squeezes the older boy's hand lightly.

“Have you, uhm, do you _like_ me?” the younger asks awkwardly, he can feel the heat rise to his cheeks as he says the words. When he looks up he sees Kyungsoo gazing at him in a way that makes his stomach tie in knots.

“Obviously, I do. No point in trying to hide it now, I suppose.” Kyungsoo says the words quietly, nervous of the response he would receive.  
“I just don’t know how to feel about this. I-I’m sorry.” The younger says, suddenly releasing Kyungsoo’s hand as he nearly flies out the door. Kyungsoo’s throat threatens to close and tears burn at the back of his eyes. His chest is tight and he feels like crawling under a rock for all eternity. Curling up into a little ball, Kyungsoo lets the tears silently track down his face, until he’s too tired to do anything but sleep.

 

Rehearsals the next day seem to be even more excruciating than any other rehearsal they’ve had yet. Kyungsoo does his best to focus on the dance moves rather than the fact that Kai won’t even look in his direction. His heart breaking every time he catches a glimpse of the other boy, wishing he could just go back in time and prevent this whole thing from ever happening.

After hours of rehearsals they’re finally released to go back to the dorm. Everyone piles into the two vans waiting for them. Under normal circumstances Kyungsoo and Kai would be sitting together in of one of those vans, but these aren’t normal circumstances so Kyungsoo climbs into the very back of the second van, alone. Much to his surprise Jongin takes his usual seat next to him.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo says quietly, hoping Kai sitting next to him meant that his friend was coming around.

  
“This was the only open seat.” Kyungsoo nods, taking the hint and staring out the window with a heavy heart. The silence that fills the backseat is awkward and thick with tension, but they seem to be the only two that notice. After a few minutes of riding in silence Baekhyun loudly exclaims that they should go out for dinner, everyone agrees and they begin to discuss which restaurant they’d like to go to.

  
“Kyungsoo what do you think, Italian or Chinese?” Jongdae turns in his seat to ask the boy.

“Actually, I think I’m going to pass on going out tonight. I’m really, really exhausted.” he answers quietly.

  
“Party Pooper!” Baekhyun calls from the front seat. Everyone laughs a little, but Kyungsoo justs rolls his eyes.

  
“Oh okay, I’ll bring you back something, just in case you change your mind.” The boys says with a smile. “What about you Kai?” Jongdae asks,  
“hmm?” Kai asks, clearly having been lost in his own thoughts, and completely unaware of what has been happening around him. The man in front of him just laughs and repeats the question.

“Oh no, I think I’ll stay home.” Kai says.

  
“Well I’ll bring you both back something then!” Jongdae says cheerily. “Kyungsoo’s staying home too,” Jongdae explains seeing the confused look on Kai’s face. Kai forces a tight smile and nods.

  
Once they’ve been dropped off, the boys awkwardly make their way to their dorm. _This has got to end,_ Kyungsoo thinks to himself. _We have to talk about this, someone will notice eventually and it’ll cause all sorts of trouble. If not for our friendship then for the group, we can’t continue like this,_ Kyungsoo thinks. After making sure the door was shut and locked, Kyungsoo turns to Kai and lightly grabs ahold of his arm before the boy could run off to his room.  
“Kai, Can we please talk about this?” He nearly begs the younger boy. Kai tries to pull his arm away, but Kyungsoo’s grip just tightens around him. “We cannot keep this up. Someone’s going to notice Kai. The group, the fans, they’ll all wonder what’s up. Please, lets try to work this out.” His plea is dripping with desperation and Kyungsoo thinks he may die if Kai doesn’t talk to him.

  
Taking a deep steadying breath, Kai turns and finally looks at Kyungsoo. He notices the bags that have collected under Kyungsoo’s eyes, how his skin is paler than usual, how is hair is greasy with dried sweat. He sees the pleading look in his eyes, and he knows that the older is right. He knows they have to talk, so he just nods, takes off his shoes and walks into the living room, knowing Kyungsoo will follow.

  
They sit awkwardly on opposite ends of the couch. A heavy silence building for a few moments before Kyungsoo finally bursts, unable to take the tension anymore.  
“I’m really sorry. I’m sorry that you found out that I like you, I’m sorry about how you found out that I like you. I’m sorry that I even like you, like that. You’re my best friend Kai, and these last couple of days have been a living hell without you there to talk to. I’m a fucking mess. I miss you, what can I do to make this better? Please, say something, anything.” He chokes back tears as every thought and feeling just bubbles out of him.

  
Kai stares straight ahead the entire time the dark haired boy speaks, just taking in his words. He can clearly hear the strain in the boy's voice, the truth in his words. He tries his best not to show a reaction but he can feel his heart beating faster, his hands shaking and his lip trembling. He blinks rapidly to dissipate the tears that threaten to flow.

  
Taking a deep breath Kai finally speaks, “I’m not mad at you.” he says quietly, staring down at his shaky hands, biting his lip before continuing, voice trembling. “I-I’m mad at myself, Soo. I’m more than mad, I’m s-scared.” With those words, it clicks. Everything comes together in Kyungsoo’s mind at that moment.

“You liked it. Watching me, you liked it, didn’t you.” Kyungsoo says, more a statement than a question. Kai can’t hold back the tears anymore, he squeezes his eyes shut and nods and the tears roll down. Kyungsoo moves closer to Kai, pulling the younger into his arms, letting him bury his face in his chest while his cries become full-on sobs. “Shh, It’s okay. It’s all okay.” He says against Kai’s hair, the boy just holds on tighter.

  
Kai had always known he didn’t like girls as much as he was expected to. He’d always known something about him was different. He’d also always been taught that he could only like girls, and that he would be expected to marry one someday. That night, watching Kyungsoo, seeing this person he’d been so close to, this person he cared for so deeply, think about him in that way; it confused him, it made him feel things he didn’t think he should feel for a man. Especially not his best friend, and then when Kyungsoo had admitted to liking him, he got angry. He was angry because he didn’t want to think about this, he didn’t want to admit to himself or anyone else that he liked what he saw. Now, after coming face-to-face with it, after acknowledging how he felt, he is scared. Scared because, what will everyone think? What will Kyungsoo think? His friends, his family, the fans, would they accept this? He thought about all of this while he cried into his best friend's chest. At least he had Kyungsoo.


	5. Five

 

Kai cries for what feels like hours, until he is out of tears to cry and his eyes begin to droop from exhaustion. Kyungsoo’s heart breaks for the boy he holds, having gone through the same fear of rejection from friends and family when he’d finally admitted his sexuality to himself. He gently lays back on the bed, pulling Kai with him until they’re both lying comfortably, he continues to rock the boy until he finally falls asleep in his arms. 

“It’s going to be okay. I’m here.” He whispers against the younger males temple before he allows sleep to claim him as well. The road before them is going to be long and bumpy, but he knows they can make it through it, so long as they stick together. 

 

The first thing Kai realizes when he wakes up is that he is not in his own bed, the second thing he notices is the warm body wrapped around his own. He clears the sleep from his eyes before turning to gaze at Kyungsoo for a moment. As the memories of the night before return to him, he lets out a puff of air,  the sigh that leaves his lips is not a joyful one, but one filled with stress and anxiety for the journey ahead. Finally deciding that he should rise before the other members find him in Kyungsoo’s bed. The understanding that the other members should be the first to know, and the understanding that they would never judge him for it, doesn’t necessarily mean he wants them finding out this way. After untangling himself from the other boy he quietly moves to the bathroom to wash up and get ready for the day ahead. 

 

The entire group assembles in the kitchen after having washed up and dressed. Kyungsoo and Kai sit next to each other and eat in peace, shy fingers brushing each other under the table. For the rest of the day the two boys stick closely together. They sit next to each other at their fansign, they share food at lunch, they share earbuds in the van. Kyungsoo’s almost always got a hand resting on Kai in some way, maybe sitting on his knee, maybe wrapped around his shoulders. Always wanting to provide the comfort that Kai so desperately needs. Despite their attempt at discretion the attention they pay to each other is so noticeable that the other members have an extremely difficult time not noticing how close they’ve become, seemingly overnight, but nobody says anything, for now. 

 

Although nobody says anything in the van on the way home from the fansign, Suho is the first to speak up nearly the second they walk through the front door.

 

“Whats going on with you two? I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love that you’re getting along so well, but since when are you best friends?” the man chuckles lightly as he speaks, lightening the question. The statement catches the attention of the rest of the group and everyone comes to rest in the living room, waiting for their bandmates to answer them. 

 

Kai scratches at his neck nervously, stomach churning at the idea of telling anyone so soon after finally admitting it to himself. Unable to cope with all of the emotional turmoil weighing him down, he begins to tear up. He quickly looks away from his group members, wishing he could just fall away into oblivion, trying his best to will away the inevitable breakdown. Suho quickly becomes alarmed, speaking frantically.

“Did I say something? I was just playing, are you okay? Kai why’re you crying?” Kyungsoo quickly wraps his arms around the now openly sobbing Kai. 

“Shhh, It’s okay. Breathe.” He mumbles the soothing words to Kai until the boy’s tears ceased, ignoring the curious eyes of the other members present. “Go lay down, I’ll tell them.” Kai just nods gratefully, his heart burning in his chest as he tries to keep the tears at bay in his pounding skull. Kyungsoo pulls him closer for a moment, pressing a soft kiss to his temple before the boy walks away from the group and into his room. He lays down on his bed, the tears coming freely again as the knowledge hits him that his bandmates just watched Kyungsoo kiss him. He lays there and cries until he falls into unconsciousness. 

 

After the door to the bedroom shuts behind Kai every eye in the room finds its way to Kyungsoo. 

“Did you just?...” Chanyeol’s question cut off from a vicious slap to the back of his head by Baekhyun. “Obviously Chan.” he mutters, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend's idiocy. 

“Kai and I are together.” Kyungsoo blurts. Of course the band already knew that Kyungsoo was gay, but not one of them could honestly say they ever imagined Kai to be. “He’s having a really hard time coming to grips with his sexuality in general, let alone that he’s dating a guy. The fact that we work together is just the cherry on top. He’s scared of what people are going to think and say about him.” The wide-eyed singer explains quietly. The rest of the group remains uncharacteristically quiet. 

“Well, I hope he knows that he has my support.” Chanyeol says, breaking the silence, and being unusually serious. Everyone else nods and murmurs their agreement. 

“Of course he has our support, always. But I think we should keep this bit of information between ourselves, just as we have in other cases.” he glances pointedly at his own partner. “The company nor the fans need to get wind of this yet.” Suho says, Kyungsoo nods his agreement and smiles at his friends, his  _ family _ . He could feel the love and support rolling throughout the room and wished Kai was able to feel it in that moment as well. 

“We should do something for him!” Minseok pipes up, a mischievous grin appearing on his face. 

“Like what, hyung?” Sehun asks, curiosity piqued. Minseok just smirks. 

  
  


Later that night Kai wakes to the sound of his bedroom door closing rather loudly. He blinks a bit and looks around the dimly lit room, but there was nobody there.  _ Probably just Soo checking in on me _ , he thinks to himself. Rubbing his eyes with his fists he sits up and promptly notices the gift wrapped box on his nightstand. Kai opens the card on top first, reading the note aloud.

 

_ “Kai-ah, Kyungsoo told us everything. We want you to know _

_ That we love and support you always. We know you need time _

_ To process everything right now, so we hope you enjoy this!  _

_ All of the arrangements have been made. _

_ ;) _

_ -Your Exo Family” _

 

Kai rubbed at his eyes once again, because he was definitely  _ not  _ tearing up again. Opening the box he holds up the tickets that will take him and one guest, to his family's vacation home in Jeju. His heart swells and he is once again overcome with emotion.

  
  



End file.
